


The Winchester's Witch

by LaughingFreak



Category: Charmed, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel brings Prue to the boys after finding her out cold in the middle of nowhere. She's a witch, they're hunters, their meeting doesn't go well. It's tense between the three, but they eventually get passed that, seeing as how she travels with them and becomes a hunter in her own way with them. </p><p>As Prue travels with them she becomes intimately close to Dean and comes to see their motley group as a new family. But, of course, her last name is Halliwell and the Winchesters are forever cursed to have something go wrong or happen, things get dangerous and nasty and complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the many crossovers I've thought of, but it will not be done right away. I'm writing this as I feel like, so chapters will come spontaneously. This story will not have a set update schedule, so do NOT expect that.

**Chapter 1**

It was early in the night when Castiel found the woman lying on the ground on the side of the road. He wasn’t sure why he had wanted to fly to her in the first place, a woman he really knew nothing about, but it felt right to do so. When he appeared next to her he saw her soul and it was good. He felt that she would be a powerful ally for the side of good. The decision was right.

He stared down at her prone form. She was lying face down, head laying to one side with her black hair splaying across her back and covering her face, a black leather jacket, jeans, and heeled boots. Her skin was pale and her breathing was shallow. Castile knelt down and laid a hand on her back to feel the life in her. There were some wounds and her body was cold. He wondered how she got here, why she was here, and what her purpose was. He also wondered why he felt called to find her. Maybe it had something to do with the power that laid inside her?

One thing that Castiel knew for sure was that she was special and that she could probably help and that her soul was good. He healed the little wounds she had then picked her up, one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders.

Castiel knew who could help and figure this out. He flew away.

*

The voices woke her, but she didn’t recognize them. She was careful to not alert them with any sudden movement and kept herself calm. Without even having to open her eyes she was able to tell with how uncomfortable she was that she was sitting up in a chair tied down with a rope. Well, this was certainly not how she expected things to go.

She slowly and quietly began untying the rope with her powers, which was a little tricky considering how well the knots were done, but kept the movement to a minimum and her eyes closed. She listened to the voices to get a sense of what was going on.

“What the hell, Cas?” exclaimed a deep male voice. “What are we supposed to do with her?”

“I sense a strong power from her. She has a good soul, she could help us,” answered another male voice calmly.

There was a sigh. “Okay, I get we need the help, but we don’t know this woman. What if she’s a danger to us? What if she doesn’t want to help? What if she doesn’t know anything? Ever thought of that?”

“It’s nice that you’re trying to find ways to help us with everything going on, but, Cas, I don’t think you’re going about it the right way,” reasoned a third male voice.

“I know I have messed up in the past, but this feels right. I think she will be a great ally,” said the man named Cas.

The knot was almost undone and she figured it was about time to get some answers. She groaned a little to let them know she was awake. The conversation stopped. When she opened her eyes she looked around the room to take in what she could. It was a motel room with two beds, a duffel on each. She looked at the three men.

One was tall with chestnut model-like hair and soulful brown eyes. He stood ready to attack, but kept his stance as unthreatening as possible in his jeans, plain red t-shirt, and boots.

The man next to him was slightly shorter with hazel eyes, the green more prominent than the brown, and short dark blonde or light brown hair, the color depending on how you determine it. he wore something similar to what the tall one wore, but with a plaid shirt over his t-shirt. This one, though, didn’t hide his aggression and kept a knife at his side.

And the last man looked nothing like the other two. Dark brown hair with blue eyes wearing a suit and tie, rather frumpily, with a beige trench coat. He was the most relaxed of the two. She figured he must be the one that’s trying to persuade them that she was good and would help them. For what, she didn’t know, but she was going to find out.

“Where am I?” she asked sharply. She carefully kept going with undoing the knot.

“You’re safe,” said the man in the trench coat.

She huffed. “Yeah, well, having me tied up kind of contradicts that.” She eyed them. “Who are you?”

The tall one stepped forward. “We’re not going to hurt you. We just want to ask you some questions and then we’ll untie you.”

“Right, and that’s why your friend has a knife and looks ready to stab me,” she said.

“We don’t know what you are. Cas says you’re one of the good guys, but I’m not taking the risk,” said the gruff one. The tall one sighed.

She picked up on that. ‘What’ she was, not ‘who’ she was. There was something about them and she wasn’t sure if she was safe or not. In a way she thought she was, but in another she didn’t, but her gut told her she was. This time she wondered what the hell was up with her gut instincts if it thought that she was safe. She decided to try and get her own answers. “What not who. What do you mean by that?” she asked.

The guy in the trench coat just watched her, but the other two looked at each other. Talking without actually speaking. They seemed to have come to decision when they turned back to her. This time the hazel-eyed one spoke up. “Are you human?”

She made a face. Human? What kind of question was…wait. Do they know about the supernatural? “Why?” she countered.

The man glared. “Because we have enough coming after us and Cas said you had some power in you, that you’d be of use to us, but I want to know if you’re good or evil.”

“I’m good,” she answered simply. “Are you?”

“Are you human?” he asked.

“Are you?” she countered. If he wasn’t going to answer her questions then she wasn’t going to answer his.

This seemed to frustrate the man and she only smirked at him in defiance. He glared at her.

The knot was undone and she jumped from the chair and kicked the man in front of her. He fell on the floor. The tall one tried to get to her, but she swept her hand at him and he flew to the wall, falling on the floor. By the time she looked for the man in the trench coat he was gone and she didn’t see him. She ran to the door only to get held back by the man that she was looking for. She struggled, but he was immovable like a marble statue.

“What the hell was that?!” yelled the man she kicked. He was already on his feet, knife in hand and in fighting stance. The other one was next to him. They had made a quick recovery.

“That was me kicking your ass,” she answered.

“We got off on the wrong foot,” said the man behind her. “Let me explain to her the situation.”

Before the boys could argue the woman spoke up, “As long as I’m untied and you answer my questions too. I’ll trust you not to hurt me.” She was skeptical, but she’d take the risk.

He nodded and let her go. She didn’t run off and she didn’t attack. She stepped back where she could see all three men and had arms crossed and hip cocked to the side, waiting.

“I sensed a strong power in you and I can see your soul. You are good. I was hoping that you could help my friends with your power. You save lives, I can see that,” he stated matter of factly as he stared at her unflinchingly.

That made her uncomfortable with how he seemed to look right through her. It made her bell of supernatural go off in her head. “Who are you?” she asked once more.

This time she got an answer.

“I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord.”

Angel? Angel! Her mind whirled. That meant that he was a Whitelighter, right? “Is that another way of saying Whitelighter?” she asked.

Castiel’s brows scrunched up in thought and the men to the side looked at each other, confused.

They had no idea what she was talking about. She felt stupid for asking.

“You’re a witch,” Castiel stated simply. He tilted his head curiously. “I’ve heard of Whitelighters, but I’ve never actually met one.”

“Really, Cas? You brought us a witch? You do realize we hunt witches, right?” asked the gruff man.

“What do you mean you ‘hunt witches’? Witches are good,” she asked, turning her full attention to the other two men in the room.

The shorter of the two snorted and said, “None of the witches we’ve gone against.”

She glared at him.

The tall one decided to intervene. “What he means to say is that we haven’t met any good witches.”

Now she was really confused. All witches were supposed to be good unless things have changed since she’s been gone. She knew she asked for this, but this was something else entirely. She was dumped into random place in the states and didn’t even remember much after she got here. She needed answers about things here. She remembered what she had asked for, begged for, but things seem so much different from when she was alive. How long was she dead?

Her mind was swimming and she really needed to figure things out. She started pacing. “Okay, what are you guys? You’re obviously used to the supernatural if you’re not freaking out about. So, who are you?”

The two men looked at each other again, but the tall one spoke back up to answer. “I’m Sam,” he pointed to the man next to him, “and this is my brother Dean. We’re hunters. We hunt the supernatural, save people.” He pursed his lips then spoke again. “What’s your name?”

“Prue.”

As much as she didn’t like the fact that they tied her up and kept a knife within distance of her in case she attacked she got the feeling that this was where she needed to be. They saved people from the supernatural. They saved innocents like she used to, like what she wanted to come back and do. She got the feeling, deep in her gut, that this was where she needed to be.

She bit her lip and looked at the brothers. Brothers. Fighting alongside each other like she used to with her sisters. If she could check on them she would, but she wasn’t able to. Then a thought clicked a way to check on things and find out more of what’s going on, there was someone that was allowed to see her from the past…

“You guys wouldn’t mind if I make a call, would you? I kind of need to figure out what’s going on,” she asked carefully.

The brothers stared at her then at each other. Dean gave her a suspicious look and Sam was guarded.

“We stay as you make the call and we hear every word,” ordered Dean, holding out his cell phone to her.

She ignored the cell phone he was holding out to her, but nodded at him. “That shouldn’t be a problem. They’ll be coming right in.” She put her hands on her hips. “Leo!” she exclaimed.

The boys gave her a funny look and then they became alert. The only time they’ve ever seen someone come at a calling like that was if they were calling a demon or an angel and neither one of the boys were particularly fond of either. Castiel didn’t seem worried, but the guy was steadfast in saying the woman was good.

Bright blue sparkles light appeared and formed a figure of a man. The man was tall with short blonde hair wearing an unbuttoned plaid shirt over a white t-shirt and jeans. He looked straight at Prue and his shock showed. “Prue?” he choked out in disbelief.

She had a huge grin on her face and she went up and hugged him.


	2. Chapter 2

“What was that?!” yelled Dean.

“A Whitelighter.”

“Are we ever going to find out what’s going on? Like why we suddenly have a witch in the same room as us without hunting her?”

Prue pulled away from Leo and looked over at the brothers and the angel. “Well, that’s what I’m going to do. Leo here is for me to inform and him to inform me while also informing you. That way nothing has to be explained more than once and we can get the proper introductions out of the way.” She sighed. “Now, let’s all sit down and talk.”

She went to go sit on the closest bed, Leo following and sitting next to her, still not believing that she was alive. The other three didn’t sit down as fast. Sam was the first to do so, sitting in the chair at the table by the window. Dean took the seat that Prue was tied to. Castiel stayed standing until Dean told him to sit down like a normal person.

Dammit, Dean wanted answers and he was going to get them.

Sam was more curious than anything. He didn’t feel like she was a danger to them, besides the little incident earlier she didn’t seem interested in harming them. Unlike Dean he wasn’t as quick to judge someone by their species. He did have thing with a werewolf and demon at one point in time. Dean, well, he didn’t have a thing with many if you were talking about a long term thing. The only long term thing he had was Castiel and Lisa, both complicated and totally different from each other. Sam was just much better equipped to handle things than his older brother.

The Whitelighter looked at the witch, confusion evident in his expression. “Prue, I don’t understand. How are you--?”

“Alive? I made a deal with the Elders and they agreed.”

He groaned and looked exasperated. “You don’t make deals with the Elders, Prue! How’d you even manage to do it? What do you lose?”

“I can come back alive to save innocents and keep you as my Whitelighter, but in return I can’t see my sisters or tell them I’m alive. I can’t be a part of their lives anymore,” Prue said quietly, sadness in her voice, but also determination.

The brothers looked at each other. Sisters? What kind of sisters? Blood sisters or coven sisters? Not being able to see them again? Should they be upset for her? They kind of were. Family was important. But was it something they needed to worry about?

Prue gave Leo a determined look. “And you can’t say anything to them either. Elders orders.”

Leo pursed his lips and furrowed his brows. “Fine, but why are you with the Winchesters?”

The witch blinked. “You know them?”

“All the supernatural know who they are. They cause a lot of problems for being hunters,” he answered.

She crossed her arms and leaned forward onto her thighs. Though she could ask more about that, about the boys she dropped in on, that wasn’t what she had called Leo for. She needed to know about her sisters, whether they were okay and the basics of what’s been going on. Details can wait until she can manage to get to talk to Leo alone. It would be so much easier if she had Piper’s pause button. “Update me on what I need to know since I’ve been gone,” Prue said.

The Whitelighter looked at her. “Shouldn’t you know more about what has happened with them?” he asked, furrowing his brows.

Prue looked at the floor. “I decided it was best for me to stop watching over them with Gram. It was…too hard.”

Leo’s face softened and he took hold of her hand. He nods in understanding, “It’s been quite a few years and a lot has happened.”

“Just the basics for now, what I need to know.”

The Whitelighter was quiet for a moment before he said, “Our family is safe.” He looked over at the brothers, contemplating, before he turned back to Prue. “But that’s all I’m willing to tell you with these two around.”

Dean made a disgruntled sound, but Prue thought that made sense. The two brothers were hunters and who knows if her sisters would be safe if they heard more about them. She wanted to hear more, but she agreed with Leo’s decision on the matter. Better not to risk anything.

Taking a breath, Prue said, “The Elders have agreed to let me keep you as my Whitelighter as long as you can keep quiet about me being alive. That’s your only requirement if you want to stick around with me. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Of course not. It’ll be difficult, but I’ll manage.”

“Thanks.” Prue smiled.

Leo smiled back and was about to take her hand, but stopped in distraction. He had that look. Prue was familiar with that look. She knew what was coming up next. Their reunion was short lived.

“I got to go. I’m being called,” apologized Leo. Before she could even respond he was gone in a sparkle of blue light.

Castiel tilted his head slightly. Sam made a face. And Dean looked grumpy as ever.

It was quiet in the room and it was tense and awkward. It was a toss-up on how things were going to go from here. The situation was either going to go horribly or go over well.

She took a deep breath and looked the Winchester’s in the eyes. “I want to travel with you and help out.”

Dean was the first to jump from his seat. “No way in hell! We’re not letting a witch hunt with us!”

Sam, on the other hand, pursed his lips and rolled the idea around in his head. Granted he wasn’t too fond of it himself, but the woman didn’t seem like a bad person. And hadn’t they already discovered that not all the things they hunt are all bad?

“She could be a great help to you, Dean, and she’s not a bad person. I believe you should bring her along,” said Castiel. He gave Prue a warm smile.

Just as he was about to protest Sam backed up the angel. “It’s not a bad idea. I don’t know if she’s completely a good witch, but we could always keep a good eye on her until we know for sure. It’s better than letting her go out on her own.” He gave Dean a stern look. “And no, Dean, we can’t kill her when she’s done nothing wrong.”

“Look, Dean,” started Prue, hands on her hips, “The only reason I wanted to be alive again was to help people, continue what I was doing before. I got lucky that the Elders even helped me to begin with. Whether you let me or not, I’m going to do that. But I think it would be best to learn from you guys.”

Prue barely understood her craft to begin with and now she didn’t have the Book of Shadows. That alone told her she had to learn other ways to help and go against other supernatural creatures. She wasn’t a hunter, not like these two, but she was willing to learn to be. It was either them or being on her own and being on her own never led to a lot of good. She was better if she was in numbers.

The older Winchester glowered then groaned when Sam gave him the Look and the witch cocked her hip, crossing her arms, showing that neither were budging anytime soon. They were going to fight him on it.

And he wasn’t going to win if they had their way.

“FINE!” Dean rubbed his face with a groan. Well, having a witch to add to their side couldn’t be any worse than having demons work with them from time to time. He’ll just make sure to look out for hex bags. “I’m going out. You set the witch up.”

And with that the older Winchester left, slamming the hotel door. The sound of a car engine roared to life and left.

Now it was only an angel, a witch, and a hunter left in a room. It seemed like a bad start to a joke.

Sam cleared his throat. Since Dean wasn’t going to be any help he might as well get on the job, he supposes. “Do you remember when you died?” he asked.

Prue pursed her lips, but nodded. “I was trying to protect an innocent from getting killed. They ended up dead anyways.” She furrowed her brows and tilted her head in thought. “Actually, what year is it?”

“2009,” answered Sam slowly. “Why?”

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise at that piece of information. “I just wanted to know how long I was dead for.”

“Oh. How long were you dead?”

“Eight years.” Her face fell. “My sisters probably have families by now. I’m probably even an aunt.” She closed her eyes and took a breath.

That wasn’t what he was expecting for her to worry about. But, then again, she seemed like the family type, the type to protect those she cared for. Seeing her reaction to that realization was sad because, like they found out, she was not allowed to see her sisters again. He and Dean barely handle separating well enough to leave each other dead. They were lucky, he guesses, that neither ever stayed dead for long. Because they would both be listless.

But that wasn’t something she could worry about so much if she wanted to stick around. There was a lot going on in the world that she probably didn’t know about. Hell, no one really knows about what’s going on in the world unless you were a hunter or part of the supernatural they fought.

“I’m sorry about your sisters. About not being able to see them, I mean.”

Prue smiled sadly and said, “Thanks.” She took a deep breath and straightened. “Well, what do I need to know?”

Sam pursed his lips.  “It’s going to take a while.”

The witch went to sit at the table, dragging the chair and then sitting on it. “We have time.”

 

*

 

Prue sat there on one of the beds in the hotel room. Dean had come back not too long ago, the rumble of his car the first sign, before she saw the younger Winchester perk up. Currently, Sam was outside with Dean, talking him down while Castiel tried to persuade him to let her into the cause. Prue didn’t think it would take long, if only because it would give them a better chance at the Winchesters reaching their goals. The two had a lot going against them, they couldn’t afford to not gain allies.

The apocalypse. The two brothers were facing the apocalypse and had both angels and demons chasing after them, all while trying to protect others from other supernatural forces. What she had just learned was a lot to take in.

It seemed, like most of her life since she came into her powers, it was one big thing after another. If the brothers were up against the apocalypse then she needed to know what their game plan was. If they had one. From the way that the angel was talking it seemed like there was one in place to some extent, but nothing concrete. With that possibly being the case then she needed to search for a way to help in her own way.

She could start by creating her own journal of spells and potions, adding what she knew of creatures she’s encountered as a Charmed One and what the boys have in their own repertoire of knowledge. Maybe she could find something that would work for them with little collateral damage as possible?

With the way that Leo spoke of them she was able to infer that death seemed to follow them just as much as lives were saved. If that was the case then she needed get her own information gathered and compiled and try to lower their death count as best she could. She needed to see them in action first before she was able to determine how to fix that.

Prue rubbed her face with her hands and sighed.

‘ _One step at a time, Prue,_ ’she internally reminded herself.

Prue stood and put her hands on her hips. Right, journal and compile information first.

Then tackle the biggest headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been, like, 400+ years since I even thought about this. It'll probably be another 400+ years before I have the chapter after this one up.
> 
> This will have updates at very slow increments.


End file.
